Family is forever
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: What happens if you loose your family? What if they're is only one person there for you and it is not your sole mate? What will happen to them when one miss-hap separates the Cullen's and the werewolves? The third and final book is now here!
1. Happy days

**Family is forever- chapter 1**

**(Guys this story is the third book in the series! This time it's Bella, Alice, Jacob, Emmett/Rosalie and Caddie.) **

**Bella's POV- **

"Come on Bella! Push! Just a little more!" Edward urged me.

I looked at him. "Why don't you get pregnant Edward, and see what it is like for yourself!" I squealed.

"Okay, here comes the first one!" Carlisle interrupted us. He held up a small, pale white baby with chocolate eyes and dark brown hair (even though it was very short- the hair I mean). "It's a little girl." He smiled at us.

"You just have one more Bella." Edward reassured me.

"Shut-up, Edward!" I groaned.

"Sorry!" He held up his hands and backed out.

"Where are you going? I still need you here with me!" I growled. He crept back in cautiously, and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Okay, Bella I'm going to have to get you to push." We had found out that if it is a vampire having a vampire then it comes out the natural way! I squealed and pushed. Even for a vampire, this hurt! Finally the time came when it was out and I was relieved.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A baby boy." Carlisle grinned; he had set the girl in a crib while he passed the boy to me. He had bronze hair (so they were not identical) and green eyes like his father. His skin was chalk white, no surprise there.

"What should we call them?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, love!" Edward smiled softly at me.

"How about Elizabeth and Iden?" I offered.

"They're great. Have you been thinking about names?" He asked.

"Well I wanted one to start with E and the other to start with I- the start of our names. So I thought of them names. I had back-ups as well. But I really like these names." I grinned at him.

"They're perfect." He grinned back.

That was 3 years ago. We have been living happily ever since. The twins are growing at a fairly fast rate, but not as fast as Renesmee. They both look like 8 year olds. Elizabeth had long brown, straight hair with deep chocolate eyes. She had a jaw line like her father, and the perfect crooked smile. Then there was Iden. I hair was a curly mess of bronze hair. His eyes were a dark green he was pale like all of us. He had a heart shaped face like me and a slightly freckled nose.

"Mummy?" Elizabeth whined.

"Yes, Lizzy? I asked.

"Iden is teasing me!" She stuck out her lower lip.

"Iden, would you stop annoying your sister?" I shouted over to him.

"Why?" He groaned.

"Because it isn't nice."

"Fine. You're such a tadel tale Liz!" He sighed. This was normal, but I didn't mind, I was happy.

**Rosalie's POV-**

Ugh! This is so unfair. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella and Alice very much but they both have babies and I don't. What is wrong with me? Maybe it's Emmett. Maybe I could use either, Edward or Jasper for a day. No that wouldn't be right. Alice and Bella wouldn't react. I don't blame them, who would like a girl borrowing their man for a day just to have a baby then drop them? That was a horrible idea. "Rose, you alright?" Darrel asked as he sat next to me watching TV. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, why?" I wandered.

"You just looked distant."

"I did? Oh I was just thinking." I looked back at the TV, as not to read the pained expression on my face.

"Okay." He fell silent after that and focused on the news.

"Looks like there's a blizzard coming." I muttered, standing up. The half- vampire children (That still included Iden, Elizabeth and Jalice- who was now fully grown) wouldn't take too kindly to the cold; they did still have blood running through them. But there was going to be plenty of dark nights and snow storms, it's just the beginning of winter.

"Carlisle?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes?" His voice drifted back down.

"There's a blizzard arriving in town tomorrow."

"The start of winter. We will need to be prepared for the children. I think you should go buy some clothes. Go with Caddie!" He answered a little distracted. Caddie appeared by my side then.

"Come on lets go." She linked arms with me and we wandered over to the door.

**Alice's POV-**

Jalice is grown fully now and is as petite as me. I and Jasper could never be happier and Katy comes over in the weekends. My life couldn't be happier. I and Bella are still best friends; in fact I think our friendship is more intact than it ever could be. My life is wonderful. I can practically sing right now.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" I answered, in my sweet soprano voice.

"I heard there's going to be a blizzard coming, can you make that final?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Mhmm." I grinned. I focused, hard on the blizzard. _Tomorrow there will be a heavy snowfall and it builds up to a blizzard by the next day. _"Yes, they are correct." Bella grimaced, I knew she worried about Nessie, Iden and Lizzy getting cold, but they would survive. Bella frowned but stalked off.

"Bella?" I asked?

"Uh-huh?" She said, turning her head to face me.

"Don't worry; it's nothing that can kill them." I smiled.

The days were getting shorter; soon we will be travelling to school together in the dark. But that didn't matter to us. Bella smiled back before walking off.

Jasper walked in then, and smiled at me. "Alice?" He asked.

"Yes?" I answered softly.

"We haven't been hunting for a while. Do you want to go now?" Jasper offered.

"Sure." I shrugged. A thought came thundering into my brain then. Just one of them random ones you don't know why you are thinking about them. The thought wasn't pleasant. And the though? Well I don't even like talking about it. Just one hint: Why had I betrayed Jasper so many years ago?

**(I will leave you with a couple of questions: What is Alice thinking? What has Alice done to betray Jasper?) **


	2. Departure

**Chapter 2**

**Caddie's POV-**

Being a part of the Cullen's life really is fantastic. Me and Darrell have settled in well, they act like we have been here forever.

"Caddie?" Rosalie asked me, once we were back from shopping.

"Uh-huh?" I said, unloading the shopping and taking it in.

"What was your life like before you joined us?" Rosalie caught me off guard. I swallowed the swelling lump in my throat.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it." I claimed, before walking in.

Wow that was a close one. I really don't like talking about my past. I had unloaded everything when Rosalie came in with a smug look on her face. Huh, weird. I hope she wasn't planning anything.

**Rosalie's POV-**

An idea had hit me, slap bang in the face. Maybe I could get what I wanted. I would just have to be a little bit cruel. I smiled to myself as I walked in; Caddie gave me a strange look, a little bit suspicious.

"Bella? Jasper?" I called for them; I knew they would hear me. Bella came prancing into the house, while Jasper just slouched down the stairs.

"Yeah?" They both said in unison.

"I have something to tell you." I grinned, as Alice and Edward came running in.

"Rosalie, don't!" Edward begged. "You don't have to do this!"

"Rose, what's he talking about?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Oh, did you know that Alice and Edward had dated?" I asked her and Jasper. They both stared at me.

"W-when?" Bella asked.

"About 3 years ago!" I shrugged. "Not anymore!" Alice stared at me.

"ROSALIE!" She screeched. I just shrugged.

**Bella's POV-**

I couldn't quite make sense what Rose was telling me. Had Alice and Edward dated each other behind mine and Jasper's back? No, Alice wouldn't do that to me. Edward wouldn't do that to Jasper.

"I don't believe you." I shook my head. Rosalie just gave a sympathetic smile.

"Bells, I'm so sorry but it's true!" She shrugged. Rage took over my body then.

"Is she telling the truth?" I snapped. They both looked at each other but said nothing. "WELL?" I shouted.

"Yeah, it's true." Alice whispered, looking at her feet.

"Why?!" Jasper growled.

"Well I... we.... just sort of fell in love. We broke up though, knowing it was wrong." Edward explained calmly.

"But you loved me! Edward! You loved me!" I protested.

"Yes Bella I do! I'm sorry!" He sighed.

"Well that isn't enough!" I wailed, hurt.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to see you ever again Alice!" Jasper screeched.

"Bella?" She was now looking at me.

"I agree with Jasper. Come on Jazz let's get out of here!" I murmured.

"What about our possessions and the children?" He asked.

"Oh yes! I'm taking Lizzy and Iden! And I'm leaving. So is jasper. Bye!" I walked up the stairs and packed. I could hear Edward sobbing. I have never heard him sob. But he hurt me. And that's the way it is.

**Alice's POV-**

God I can't believe how stupid we were! Look what has happened now! If we just hadn't of kissed. I loved Jasper more than anything! And I want to run after him, but it's too late. And poor Bella! We really have hurt her. Right in the heart! She will never forgive me! Never. But why would Rosalie tell them?

"Rosalie why did you tell them?" I asked, taking deep breaths.

"Because, Alice, they deserve to know the truth!" She looked at me.

"Ugh! I can't stay in a house with you around me! You are such a bitch!" I screamed storming up stairs and packing. Edward followed me.

"Don't mind if I come too?" He asked.

"Sure, go get packed and Jalice!" I said dismissively.

"Okay." He wandered off.

After 1 minute we were ready to leave. "Where are you going? And where is Bella, Jasper and the twins?" Esme wandered in. Oh god. How could I tell her the news?

"Err, my dear sweet Esme. We have to move. Bella and Jasper moved away due to an argument and we have to get away from Rosalie!" I glared at rose before turning away.

"Oh, Ali, don't go." Esme protested.

"I'm so sorry but me, Jalice and Edward have to."

"What have you done, Rosalie?" Esme asked her. I could hear her explaining, but I didn't care, I just wanted to leave and _never_ come back.


	3. New feelings

**Chapter 5**

**Jacobs POV- **

God, what has happened to the Cullens? One minute their happy then the next they have had a huge argument and have separated. My phone had rang about 10 minutes ago.

10 minutes ago-

"Jake?" It was Bella, and she sounded choked up.

"Bell's what's wrong?" I asked.

"He.... he cheated on me! With Alice!" She wailed down the phone.

"He did what?" I asked in shock.

"She cheated on me!"

"I know, I know. Where are you now?"

"On the plane to Scotland with Jasper!" What? She was on a plane? She was leaving the country. What about Nessie? What about the twins? What about her other family?

"But... why?"

"I need to escape this place Jake! It has too many memories of him! I am so sorry. I will visit, I promise!" She was bubbling now.

"I'll see you bells. I will miss you." It was all I could say. I was shocked out of my depth.

"I will miss you too Jake." And then she hung up. How to tell Nessie?

Now-

"Nessie?" I called to her. She sauntered into the room.

"Yes?" She asked me, oh god this was going to be hard. She looks so happy.

"You see, the thing is, well you're mother and father had a fight. A big one. Edward cheated on Bella with Alice. So now Bella and Uncle Jasper are leaving.... to Scotland!" Her eyes started to bubble over, I wrapped her into a huge hug.

"But she can't!" She protested.

"I'm so sorry; I wish I could stop her." I apologised.

**Caddies POV-**

"Esme?" I wandered as she started to pack our bags.

"Yes, dear?" She asked in a distant tone.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"We're leaving. Me, you, Carlisle and Darrel. The place has too many memories. And I can never forgive Rose for what she did. And no doubt Emmett will stay with her."

"Actually, Esme, I'm leaving Rose. What she did was unforgivable. I miss my two little sisters. She tore the family apart."

"oh. You're coming with us then?" I asked.

"No I thought I would go alone." He shrugged.

"Where?" Esme asked, looking at him worriedly. No way can Emmett look after himself!

"Back to Forks probably!" He smiled.

"Oh. We will be in England. Quite close. Bella and Jasper are in Scotland and Alice and Edward are in..... Russia." She grimaced at the last one. They would be so far from them.

"It will be okay mum." I hugged her.

"I hope so." She smiled a little.

**Bella's POV-**

"Jasper, what are we going to do now?" We had just bought a car- red Ferrari convertible- And were racing down the high way in Scotland. The kids were in the back, while I and Jasper were in the front.

"I've heard of this place- called Stirling! It's really nice! I think we will go there!" Jasper smiled a little.

"Okay." I looked out the window.

"Don't worry Bella, we will figure something out." I rested a hand on my shoulder.

"How far?" I asked half an hour later.

"About 10 minutes." We drove the rest of the way in silence. No one talking, just listening to the rain beat against the car.

"We're here." Jasper had stopped the car in a driveway where there was a house and a sign saying "sold"

"But Jasper, this is sold." I was puzzled, why would he bring us here.

"While you were getting the luggage with the twins, I phoned the owners- I had been looking up places to buy in a book on the plane and I came upon this one-, they seemed quite desperate, so they sold it to me." He grinned. I gave him a hug. And just then I felt something for him. Stronger than friendship and even stronger than family. But I didn't know what.

**(Hey guys, sorry it has taken a while. I was on holiday for two weeks, and then when I got back I was really busy! But I promise I will do more later!)**


	4. Stupid volvo owner!

**Chapter 4**

**(Hey guys I thought I would add a bit of humour into this one, well there is humour in Alice's POV! And so I thought from their I will add a bit of humour! I know it's probably not very good! But don't insult me!) **

**Rosalie's POV- **

Oh great. Just great. What have I done? I never meant for the plan to go this far. I never meant for my beloved family to split. And Emmett, my dear Emmett, I never meant for him to leave me. And I have to stay in the house my own. I guess I will just have to befriend someone. I suppose there are always the werewolves.... eww no! They smell horrible. But if they were the only ones to talk to....

"Hello?" Embry answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Rosalie." I said awkwardly. There was silence on the other end. Surprised I guess.

"Oh, hi. I heard what happened. Really am sorry." Embry put himself together.

"Oh it's alright. Look I was wandering, could I maybe come round?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. See you in 'bout ten minutes?" He agreed.

"Yeah see you." He then hung up the phone.

**Alice's POV- **

"Uh, Alice where are we going?" Edward asked, unsure.

"Russia."

"Um, Alice you do know that Russia has no fashion sense?" Edward muttered. What? How did he know that? (**Any Russian people reading this, I am so so sorry. I don't have anything against you! I don't even know if you are fashionable or not! You probably are!!!)**

"WHAT?! Abort plan!" I screamed. A place with no fashion sense is a lost cause for me. I had already had quite enough with Bella. Though she was getting better.

"So where now?" Edward looked at me.

"Err... PARIS!" I squealed! Now that was a place with Fashion!

"Alice, Paris is sunny... and crowded!" Edward explained.

"Who are you? Franken stein?" I screamed at him.

"Sorry. No." He held his hands up defensively.

"Ugh. Ireland." I sighed. I really didn't want to go there. Edward scrunched up his nose. "WHAT NOW!!??"

"The place is a bit... you know... ew." Ew? Ireland was ew? Well I guess he was right about THAT. **(Yet again, Ireland readers I am really sorry, I don't have anything against you!!! You aren't Ew! I just have good idea of where to put them!) **. Edward looked at me as he read my mind.

"So where?" I asked.

"What about New Zealand! Yes it is sunny! But it is quiet; they have a fashion sense..... I think and it's a pretty place." I looked at Edward.

"Not a bad idea. It's a deal!" I smiled and swerved the car around.

"WOW! Alice. Watch it!" Edward said sarcastically. "Where are you taking us any way?" Edward asked.

"I can't leave my yellow porche, we are taking the ferry!" I said.

"I'm not leaving my Volvo!" Edward moaned.

"Fine I will drop you off to get your stupid Volvo, you stupid Volvo owner! And then we will stay at a hotel until I can find out when the ferry leaves for New Zealand. If there is one!" I said. We were already.

"Oh so my Volvo is stupid, while your porche is precious?" He scowled. "Idiotic, Porche maniac owner!" I stuck my tongue out at him, before he hopped into his stupid Volvo and I drove my "idiotic"- how the hell can it be idiotic? - Porche down the street.

**Emmett's POV**

I made my way down to Forks in my jeep- wait... what would happen if Sam was still not OK with it? I think I have his number... I better phone him.

"What?" Sam answered... I think he knew it was me... what do I say?

"Err, what's up, big man?" I asked, laughing nervously. I was only trying to talk his language.

"Emmett, I do not talk like that, what do you want?" He growled. God, werewolves can be crabby b*tches sometimes.

"Okay, Okay, I didn't mean to offend you, your madgesty!" I said, backtracking.

"Emmett, enough of your silly jokes. How the hell did you get my number? Are you stalking me?" He accused.

"Err, I'm not stalking you Sam, why, oh why would I do that? I'm not _gay_. I got your number off of Carlisle back when we were in Forks." I sneered at the word. Me? Gay? As if! **(I am sorry if I offend anyone here, I have nothing against them) **

"Oh, right. Why are you ringing me then?" He asked.

"I was just wandering, if I could live back in Forks. Just me none of the Cullens- we kind of had an argument." I asked a little hesitant.

"Emmett, much as I would love to chat, I do not give a flying rats tail about the Cullens. But I suppose if it is only _you_, and no one else, not even that blond girl then yes you can stay!" Yes score! "Excuse me?" Woops must of said that out loud.

"Uh, I mean thank you." I said.

"But on one condition, screw up- meaning if you kill one human- and I will hunt you down and tare you apart!" He warned. I laughed.

"Hah! Like you could kill me! I could easily run away from you! Much easier, kill you!" I said through my laughing.

"Emmett, do you want to live in Forks?" Sam threatened.

"Yes, sorry Sam. I will leave now! Good bye." I hung up. What a great guy Sam is. Note the sarcasm here guys, note the sarcasm.

**(Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while!I have been really busy! But I hope you thought it was funny)**


	5. a new place!

**Chapter 2**

**Caddie's POV-**

Being a part of the Cullen's life really is fantastic. Me and Darrell have settled in well, they act like we have been here forever.

"Caddie?" Rosalie asked me, once we were back from shopping.

"Uh-huh?" I said, unloading the shopping and taking it in.

"What was your life like before you joined us?" Rosalie caught me off guard. I swallowed the swelling lump in my throat.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it." I claimed, before walking in.

Wow that was a close one. I really don't like talking about my past. I had unloaded everything when Rosalie came in with a smug look on her face. Huh, weird. I hope she wasn't planning anything.

**Rosalie's POV-**

An idea had hit me, slap bang in the face. Maybe I could get what I wanted. I would just have to be a little bit cruel. I smiled to myself as I walked in; Caddie gave me a strange look, a little bit suspicious.

"Bella? Jasper?" I called for them; I knew they would hear me. Bella came prancing into the house, while Jasper just slouched down the stairs.

"Yeah?" They both said in unison.

"I have something to tell you." I grinned, as Alice and Edward came running in.

"Rosalie, don't!" Edward begged. "You don't have to do this!"

"Rose, what's he talking about?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Oh, did you know that Alice and Edward had dated?" I asked her and Jasper. They both stared at me.

"W-when?" Bella asked.

"About 3 years ago!" I shrugged. "Not anymore!" Alice stared at me.

"ROSALIE!" She screeched. I just shrugged.

**Bella's POV-**

I couldn't quite make sense what Rose was telling me. Had Alice and Edward dated each other behind mine and Jasper's back? No, Alice wouldn't do that to me. Edward wouldn't do that to Jasper.

"I don't believe you." I shook my head. Rosalie just gave a sympathetic smile.

"Bells, I'm so sorry but it's true!" She shrugged. Rage took over my body then.

"Is she telling the truth?" I snapped. They both looked at each other but said nothing. "WELL?" I shouted.

"Yeah, it's true." Alice whispered, looking at her feet.

"Why?!" Jasper growled.

"Well I... we.... just sort of fell in love. We broke up though, knowing it was wrong." Edward explained calmly.

"But you loved me! Edward! You loved me!" I protested.

"Yes Bella I do! I'm sorry!" He sighed.

"Well that isn't enough!" I wailed, hurt.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to see you ever again Alice!" Jasper screeched.

"Bella?" She was now looking at me.

"I agree with Jasper. Come on Jazz let's get out of here!" I murmured.

"What about our possessions and the children?" He asked.

"Oh yes! I'm taking Lizzy and Iden! And I'm leaving. So is jasper. Bye!" I walked up the stairs and packed. I could hear Edward sobbing. I have never heard him sob. But he hurt me. And that's the way it is.

**Alice's POV-**

God I can't believe how stupid we were! Look what has happened now! If we just hadn't of kissed. I loved Jasper more than anything! And I want to run after him, but it's too late. And poor Bella! We really have hurt her. Right in the heart! She will never forgive me! Never. But why would Rosalie tell them?

"Rosalie why did you tell them?" I asked, taking deep breaths.

"Because, Alice, they deserve to know the truth!" She looked at me.

"Ugh! I can't stay in a house with you around me! You are such a bitch!" I screamed storming up stairs and packing. Edward followed me.

"Don't mind if I come too?" He asked.

"Sure, go get packed and Jalice!" I said dismissively.

"Okay." He wandered off.

After 1 minute we were ready to leave. "Where are you going? And where is Bella, Jasper and the twins?" Esme wandered in. Oh god. How could I tell her the news?

"Err, my dear sweet Esme. We have to move. Bella and Jasper moved away due to an argument and we have to get away from Rosalie!" I glared at rose before turning away.

"Oh, Ali, don't go." Esme protested.

"I'm so sorry but me, Jalice and Edward have to."

"What have you done, Rosalie?" Esme asked her. I could hear her explaining, but I didn't care, I just wanted to leave and _never_ come back.


	6. Gone for good

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV- **

"Jesus, Alice, what did you take with you?" Edward complained! We were now in our new house in New Zealand! It had been a few weeks since we arrived and we were staying in a hotel. The people living in the house we bought just moved out, so we had bought new furniture and had the rest of our clothes shipped over.

"Edward may I remind you. I AM A GIRL! I AM EXPEXTED TO HAVE THIS MUCH STUFF!" I shouted. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Someone hasn't eaten in a while!" He remarked. I growled and lunged for him. He swiftly moved out the way. "Now, now, pixie, we don't want to be ripping each other's limbs out the first day we stay in our new house do we?" Edward arched an eyebrow.

"No. I guess I'm sorry." I muttered and added under my breath, "You stupid Volvo owner!" I whispered the words but he obviously heard, with his idiotic vampire hearing.

"Alice, you are a vampire too! You're just accusing yourself!" _Get out my head you stupid mind reader! Who said you can listen to my thoughts? _ I snarled in my thoughts. He chuckled.

"Alice, your mood swings are very frequent now.... do you think you have behaviour problems?" He asked. I knew he was winding me up but that was the last straw. I stomped out the house. Why was he suddenly so annoying? God I swear the next time I see him I will rip the stupid head of his body. I was in a rage now and no one could stop me when I am in a rage.

**Rosalie's POV- **

It's been four weeks since every one left and no one had contacted me! And being here just stunk.... literally stunk! Okay I have to admit. Being with the wolves wasn't as bad as I thought, especially since Nessie was there. I mainly talked to her and Seth. I was just walking home when I saw a lorry parked outside my house and men carrying.... furniture. "What are you doing?" I called to a black haired man wandering out the house.

"Oh, are you Mrs Rosalie Cullen?" The man asked, shyly.

"Yes. Why?" I narrowed my eyes. Something was up. But what? None of this seemed to make sense.

"Well Mrs Cullen. Since this is your dad's house you don't have any custody over it! He gets the furniture. He's sold the house! You have to move out!" He shot me a sympathetic look. I stood there, shaking. Rage suddenly took over me. Yes I had done something horrible but throwing me out in the street? No, that was just wrong! Worse than wrong it was just too far! "Are you all right?"

"Well how do you think I fricken well feel? My own father just claimed all the furniture, sells the house and I am thrown out onto the streets?" I shouted at him, I didn't mean to and I know it was horrible to take it out on this guy but Carlisle wasn't exactly here at the moment.

"Um, upset?" He asked unsure.

"No. Furious!" I said storming over to him. How easy it would be just to snap his human head off. But no, I shouldn't do that.

"Err, okay! Well Carlisle said that you have some friends nearby that you can visit." He looked down, backing away. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." But who? I'm not staying with a bunch of werewolves. Wait there was one person. Katy.

**Emmett's POV **

The house was immaculate, like it hadn't been left. Well that's going to change. I mean I am not the most tidy person let's just say. I looked around the whole place. It didn't feel the same without anyone here. Oh well. I am going to have to live with that. I started unpacking when my phone started buzzing. _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world... _What the hell? I never adjusted that to my ringtone. Edward.... that stupid mind reader.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Bella." I smiled at her voice. Jeez how I would miss the klutz.

"Oh, hi Bells." I grinned.

"Look, Emmett, Esme told me you are living on your own in forks... I would like it if you came to live with us." She reasoned.

"Aw Bella don't do this to me. I just moved here!" I moaned.

"I know, I know. But I feel bad that you are on your own. I mean every one has someone but you!" She protested. I thought about it. Who was there to have fun with? No one!  
"Fine. I will come to Scotland next week.

"Okay. The address is 47 Kenningknowes Road, Stirling." She told me.

"Okay. See you next week." I hung up. Jesus! Moving again! Will I ever get a break! I had remembered when Bella was still living with Charlie... wait maybe I should visit him and see how he is doing he hasn't had contact with us in two years!

I drove there in my big jeep and knocked on his door. A women I didn't know answered the door. "Err... is Charlie here?" I asked a little timidly. The woman grimaced.

"I'm sorry dear, but he had a heart attack... he's at the hospital. They are not sure if he will survive. Are you Bella's brother in law?" What? He had a heart attack.

"Oh. Yes I am. Emmett."I let out a weak smile.

"Could you maybe tell her? We couldn't find her contact information.

"Sure. Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm his girlfriend, Sue. Leah and Seth's mother." Huh? That's weird.

"I will tell her." I said walking off. I reach for my phone and dialled her number.

"Emmett, what is it?" She asked.

"It's your father. He had a heart attack. They don't know if he will survive. I'm driving there right now." There was silence on the other end.

"Oh. My. God. Emmett phone me when you know what is happening." She seems like she was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I will call you as soon as I know." I said. And idea came to mind. I should just ask Alice.

"WHAT IS IT EMMETT?!" She roared into the phone. Looks like someone was in a mood.

"Can you look into Charlie's future? Does he die of a heart attack?" This took her by surprise.

"Oh. Sure." She was silent for a while. "Yes. He does. Tomorrow."


	7. Shockers

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV- **

I couldn't believe it! My dad.... had a heart attack. Oh how I hope he is alive. I was tucked into Jaspers side when my phone went off. "Hello?" I wailed through the tears.

"Hey, it's Emmett." He said. His voice was glum... not a good sign.

"Is he okay?" I asked hoping he was.

"No. I'm sorry Bella. But there was nothing they could do." Emmett apologised.

"Oh. Okay!"

"Look, there's going to be the funeral... in about a week so I think you should come down here." Funerals, I hated them.

"Emmett I don't think I can handle it!" I protested.

"Okay." He agreed, giving in easily.

"Could you maybe.... move here like, tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure, Bella." He smiled. And he hung up. I put the phone on the wooden table as I hugged into Jaspers chest, sobbing.

"It will be okay, Bella!" He smiled at me. I looked up at him, trusting every word he said. His hazel eyes locked with my auburn ones. I was lost in the beautiful eyes. I would be blushing if I could. It happened then. Jasper leaned into me and gently and slowly held out a hand to caress my cheek. I smile slightly at the feel. He then moved his lips closer to mine and whispered "I will make you happy Bells." And softly, but passionately kissed me on the lips. He placed the hand caressing my cheek at the back of my neck while his other one clasped in my hair. I wound my arms around his neck. We started getting rougher as the kiss drowned on. I guess we were at it all night, because the next thing we knew, it was morning.

"Mum? Why are you kissing Uncle?" Iden asked, causing us to break apart.

"Because, love, I think I'm falling in love with him!" I smiled at jasper who smiled back. And the truth was that I _was_ falling deeply in love with him.

**Jacob's POV**

Emmett had just phoned to inform me about Charlie's death. That must be a bummer for Bella. But then he told me she wasn't going to the funeral. What the frick? That was a bit unfaithful! I knew she was in Scotland but still! She's a vampire, for god sake! There was a knock on the door, but I was too slow to answer it- Nessie had got their first! Dam her to hell with her vampire speed. I heard a muffled voice- a male. This could be interesting.

"Oh.... Daniel." Nessie's seemed speechless. Why?

"Hey, Ness." Ness? That was _my_ name for her. How dare he take it away from me?

"What do you want?" She asked, confused.

"Nessie... I want to tell you. Remember that time on the island?" What island? When was this?

"Err... yes." She seemed hesitant.

"Well remember all the great sex we had?" He seemed to be enjoying this.

"Um, yeah. But that was two years ago." She seemed confused.

"Well, Ness, I still love you." That was the last straw. I started trembling from head to toe.

"YOU MANGY LITTLE HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY GIRL LIKE THAT!!" I shouted at him!

"Um, this is your girlfriend?"

"YES FOR FIVE FRICKEN YEARS!" I screeched. Nessie looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I never knew." I turned to face Nessie.

"You cheated on me?" I asked.

"Only because I was upset about losing you." At this point I slammed the door on Daniels face.

"We need to talk." I stared at her.

"Okay. But first there is something you should know."

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm pregnant!"


	8. Jobs

**Chapter 8**

**Caddie's POC –**

God what along four weeks it's been. Esme and Carlisle have thankfully not noticed anything different with my old coven. This coven wasn't a nice coven! They were one of the creators of a vampire army. Thankfully we weren't staying with them for much longer! Carlisle had found a job in York. We had just bought the house and were moving in, in a couple of days.

"I can't believe you are leaving us again! It's been so long! Do come and visit soon!" Lulu, the leader, gave me a hug while. I tensed. I wasn't planning coming back here ever again! They were planning another battle against the coven in South America! I just couldn't stand it!

"Yeah. Sure!" I lied, smiling sweetly.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Carissa whimpered. She was the only one I was going to miss. We had been best friends and she shared my opinion on this coven. She was small- not Alice small- at about 5ft3 and red hair. Her curves were perfect!

"Cad. Why doesn't Carissa come with us?" Darrel asked me.

"That's a great idea! Oh please come!" I begged.

"Oh if it's alright with Carlisle!" She said in her chirpy voice.

"Of course!" Carlisle walked up behind us. He smiled down at Carissa. She smiled back showing a small dimple in her chin.

"Okay then!" I squealed and wrapped her in a big hug. Darrel smiled back. But then Lulu strode over.

"No! I am not letting another one go! There would only be me, Alexander, Maya and Jonathon left!"  
"Lu, you can't tell me what to do! I am leaving! These guys are where I belong! I've missed them too much!" Carissa retorted.

"Fine. But never come back!" She snarled.

"Fine by me!" With that they both stormed off in different directions.

**Alice's POV- **

Finally a job for Edward! And Jalice was now with us! After her staying behind and finishing school. **(A/n: I know she wasn't with Rosalie but let's just say she was at Kate's!) ** The job was perfect for him- a lawyer! It did suite him- he was an over protective freak!

"Shut up Alice!" Edward shouted.

"Get out my fricken head you pervert!" I screamed back. I heard a low chuckle from Jalice's room.

"Alice I am not a pervert! I wasn't meaning to listen to your thoughts!" He protested.

"Yeah. Like I'd believe that!" I smirked.

"I am.... I mean was!" He claimed. I rolled my eyes.

"The pervert has just admitted he is in fact a pervert!" I grinned. I then heard a snap of pencil.

"You two have problems!" Jalice walked into the living room.

"We aren't dating though!" Jalice looked at me.

"You're not?" She frowned.

"No."

"Oh. Then it's obvious you both like each other!" She smiled.

"I do not fancy the pervert!" I denied

"You tell yourself that mum! But you know I am right!" She winked and walked in the kitchen where the stupid Volvo owner was sitting.

**Jacob's POV- **

"Wait..... What?" I struggled out. I couldn't quite believe what I just heard.

"I'm pregnant, Jake! You can be involved as much as you like!" She repeated.

"I don't think I can." I pursed my lips tightly. Understanding now.

"Why?" Nessie looked a little offended.

"Uh, well. I think you have forgotten about what happened with Daniel!" I snapped.

"Oh that." She looked at her feet. I turned and faced Daniel.

"Go on. You can have her. You can take the baby!" I growled at him. He nodded.

"Thank you. I will take care of her and the baby!" He smiled. That blody b*ast*rd! Thinks he can get away with it that easily.

"Now go! Get out! But just to tell you this isn't over!" I warned. In seconds she was back with her luggage.

"Good bye Jake." She whispered. I just snarled and slammed the door on her face. As soon as they were out of sight I burst in to tears. Something I never usually do unless it was so upsetting it was unbearable.

**(Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews it means allot! I will be trying to update more frequently! I promise! I'm just really busy right now!)**


	9. Emmett knows!

**Chapter 9**

**Jasper's POV- **

God. How I loved Bella. The way she moved. The way she laughed. Just everything. We had been kissing and hugging for a week and it was time for Emmett to come down.... today. How could we break the news to him? But it was too late I could already hear him coming up the path and knocking on the door. Bella flashed over there in a second and opened the door. "Hello, Emmett." She reached up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Bells." He laughed, hugging her back.

"Come in!" She beckoned. He obediently followed with two suitcases.

"Wow. This place is magnificent!" Emmett complimented. "Jazz-square!" He shouted as he saw me.

"Okay. What's with the freaky name dude?" I asked. I could feel the emotion of humour surge through me.

"Just came to me!" He shrugged.

"All right. Gummy bear!" I retorted. He looked at me horror struck.

"GUMMY BEAR? That's a kid's name!" He whined. I howled with laughter.

"Exactly." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Okay enough guys! Let's get you settled in Em." Bella interrupted our squabble.

"Uncle Emmett!" Lizzie flue down the stairs with Iden on her trail.

"Hey kids!" Emmett grinned and wrapped them in his famous bear hugs. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as a way to let him know we were an item now. Emmett looked up at us, about to grin when he saw my arm around Bella. His jaw dropped a mile. "Phwoooa!"

"Yeah, yeah we know. We are dating such a big deal!" Bella rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I mean it's fantastic.... but when did this happen?" He asked, and then took a chocolate bar out his trousers. What was with the chocolate bar? We don't eat.

"Umm just a week ago.... and why are you eating?" I questioned.

"Oh, um, I just felt like it!" He grinned. Stupid vampire. After our long discussion we went to get Emmett settled in for his stay at our house.

**Rosalie's POV-**

I knocked sheepishly on the door. "Oh. Hey Rose. What's up?" She was clueless as to what I was about to tell her.

"My family- they all moved out- even Emmett! And they sold the house! They refused to let me go. I haven't got a place to stay. Would it be all right if I stay at your house for a while?" A sympathetic expression washed over her face.

"Oh. Rose. Of course. I am so, so sorry! Come in!" She ushered me through to her small bungalow- she was now 19 years old with a small house! "Um. You can sleep in the spare bedroom!"

"Okay!" I smiled. I think I can suit this place. Carlisle had at least given me MY possessions! Which I was glad for. Maybe I could live here, if I got a job and can afford rent!

"Thank you Kate! I don't know what I would have done without you." I hugged her. I know we hadn't always been best of friends but now maybe we could....


	10. 10 years later

**Chapter 10**

**(hey guys! Remember this is 10 years later so it don't be confused!) **

**Jacob's POV- **

_Flash back_

_It was 1 year later and I had left Renesmee- for good. The pack came with me after informing me that she was with Daniel! That stupid little human can't stay with my Nessie! Oh no wait he can! But I can still morn over my loss! HAH! He cannot take that away from me! But that is not what I am in Nessie's house for. I am here for Lilly. Our baby. She doesn't deserve a mother that treats her like a toy- Rosalie, who I have befriended now told me- just leaving her behind while she is somewhere else! I scooped the peach toned baby from its small- too small- wooden caught. I quickly wrote a note saying I was taking Lilly away. Unless she would report her missing- not that she cared anyway! Unfaithful mother! I quickly ran back to the house where I would live with Ness- Lilly forever more. She just looked so like her mother. _

_End of flash back _

God! That was 9 years ago! And the only Cullen I ever saw was Rosalie. I hadn't aged much. Just grown a little more. Lilly was now 10, with black ringlets for hair and deep black eyes like me. Her skin was a peachy pink and a cluster of freckles were sprayed across her nose. She had a small curvy body- Like Renesmee's. We lived with the group. And Rosalie came round to help out. We lived in a medium sized house- big enough for six."Jake! Come on!" Quill moaned.

"Sorry!" I mumbled, looking down at the grass while we played a game of football.

"You were thinking of her again weren't you?" Quill looked sympathetic. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Okay. Let's play!" But I couldn't get her out of my mind. Until I saw her. Walking past me. On the pavement.

**Alice's POV- **

_Flash back_

_I smiled up into his hazel eyes and. He grinned back, showing his gleaming smile. What was the harm on kissing him? Bella had left him. She couldn't stop me. Slowly I pressed my lips gently to his. He didn't pull back, but kissed me tenderly. Eagerly. He was mine now. Possibly forever! _

_End of flash back _

That was ten years ago. Now I was sitting on Edwards knee, reading a magazine while he read a book. Jalice was watching 'friends'. I heard the letter box opening and shutting so I got up and picked the little white envelope up. I walked back to my seat and ripped it open. I gapped. Oh dear. A re-union- in Forks. For our school. I couldn't reject. But we hadn't changed. And Bella... might.... be there. "Oh no." Edward made a face. Reading my obvious thoughts.

"We have to go." I said.

"Or?"

"Or we won't get to apologise to our family." I scrunched my nose up. We were going to have to do this.

**Caddie POV-**

10 years on we had an OK life. We had a new person added to the... four of us. Carissa. She was suited to vegetarianism. She was finding it much easier than allot of us. On the other hand, I missed the rest of my family. But I was about to get a big shock. "Guys. You may want to come in here." Carlisle shouted.

"What is it?" I asked walking in the room.

"We have been invited to a school reunion in Forks. Parents are invited to. And friends." He grimaced.

"Should we go?" Esme asked.

"It would be good for us." Darrel shrugged.

"Hmm. We haven't been there in a while. I mean Sam wouldn't mind if it was for a day. We would be away in no time."

"But, Cad, We haven't been around humans in ages." Carlisle protested.

"Yes. We have. You're around them every day. You just don't notice them anymore." I chuckled.

"Fine. We will go." He gave in. I grinned. I could see the rest of my family again.


	11. One hell of a week

**Chapter 11**

**(hey guys! I'm sorry I hardly update but it is because of the other story I am writing- I am telling you editing an MSN convo is allot of work- I advise for you not to do it!)**

**Emmett's POV- **

AWW EMM GEE! I can't believe it! Bella accepted to the fricken reunion!?

"ARE YOU FRICKEN INSANE!?" I shrieked while Jasper smirked- his arm over her arm. They had been dating for ten years.

"No. Emmett I am not. We will manage it. There is a thing as contacts and dressing up!" Bella sighed and wandered off. We would have to leave in a week at the most.

"Wait- what if Alice is there?" I knew this would stop her.

"Well, Emmett, I'm going to have to face her sometime. It's better in public- then that gives me reason _not_ to kill her." She spat through her gritted teeth.

"So when we leaving?" Jasper spoke for the first time- grinning smugly at me. What was his problem?

"In three days time!" Bella grimaced. And here we go with the torture.

**Rosalie's POV-**

_Flash back- _

_I sat in the living room of Katy's house waiting to see how I got on with my interview. Then there was the buzz. _

"_Hello?!" I said. _

"_Yes it is Prada." A formal woman answered. _

"_Oh. Hello- I'm glad you called!" _

"_Yes, well we have good news- you got the job. You're our knew fashion model! We will be expecting you Monday morning at 9 'o' clock! If you are late that will be marked as a warning." _

_Flashback 2- _

_The new house was amazing- glorious and sparkly, and newly built! I was lucky now that, since my modelling job I was able to afford this. I still kept in touch with Jacob and a little bit with Nessie. I would visit Katy allot and speak to Esme over the phone- but with the rest of them I had totally lost touch! And I missed them dearly- especially Emmett! _

_End of Flashback _

I now sat staring into space, 9 years later. I had just accepted to go to a forks reunion- where Alice and Bella will be, who no doubt will be angry with me. There was one piece of good news- Emmett will be there! I knew that I would need makeup and a lot of it! This was going to be one hell of a week.

**Bella POV- **

On the plane to forks. What have I done? I was clutching Jasper's hand nervously while Emmett sat behind with Iden and Lizzy who were now fully grown. Lizzy now had deep red hair- died- and tanned skin- fake- and her eyes were a deep brown. She was completely gorgeous- just like her dad. Just the thought of him... _no Bella! He betrayed you..._ Iden had his bronze chiselled hair and green eyes of his dad but my heart-shaped face and that pinkie texture when he blushed. They were both 18 and very tall and slim.

"It will be Okay Bella!" Jasper had used his gift to calm me now.

"OW!" There was a sudden uproar coming from Iden.

"What is it honey?" I asked him.

"He-" He pointed a finger at Emmett- "slapped me!"

"He asked for it!" Emmett mumbled. "He said 'Emmett, could you hit me? I want to see how hard it is!' So I did!"

"Hmm, I thought I heard him saying that. Iden it's your own fault!" Jasper grinned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land!" The intercom interrupted our conversation.

_And here comes war!_


	12. the reunion

**Chapter 12**

**Alice's POV- **

We were finally ready for the re-union and I found myself nervous. I wandered what was going to happen to me and Bella. Would she forgive me? Or would she ignore me? I was thankful for the many witnesses that would be there- or she _could_ end my life.

"Alice. Calm down. Your thought's are all over the place!" Edward chuckled, as Jalice smiled at me.

"I will try. I am just unsure of what will happen with.... Bella!" She used to be my best friend... but now it seemed like an impossibility that our friendship would be intact after this, _if_ we did make-up. We had had fall outs before but not as bad as before. And it was all because of me and Edward. I was so stupid. I have always kicked myself for it. It was also Rosalie to blame, she told them because of her jealousy. After my bubbling burst of an emotional thought in my head we were at the door.

"Here goes everything!" I chuckled as Edward opened the door just to be attacked by a big ball.... who I suppose was Emmett.

"What the Hell?!" Edward shouted, baffled.

"Hey! It's been a long time! I may be angry but I missed you both!" He explained as he hugged me. It hurt... even for me.

"Hey Emmy." I chuckled nervously, seeing who was over Emmett's shoulder. Bella. Glaring at me. But that wasn't the surprise. Jasper had his arm around her.

**Bella's POV – **

Alice had arrived. And nothing stood in my way of attacking her. But I didn't. Jasper was unfortunately holding me back. Dam the emotional vampire. So instead I glared at her while Jasper's arm was over me. Alice gawked at this sight. Good.

"It's just us right now, but everyone else should be here soon." Emmett the traitor grinned – Okay I guess he wasn't exactly a traitor he was still angry at them- and I thought I heard Alice gulp. She must sense that I wanted to kill her.

"I think I might go, um, inside." She smiled slightly, taking Edwards hand and walking inside. Wait why the fuck is she taking his hand?! He is mine! I mean he is going to be mine. I mean he was mine. Oh whatever. Jasper sensed this and stiffened beside me.

"So, I see you are both seeing each other?!" I spat through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. You both must be dating to." Alice smiled tentatively. She wasn't angry though. Weird.

"Yes." I said that one word that sent her into a grimace and Edward into a look of deep sadness and hurt. Deserves the fricken fuck head right! At that same time Rosalie appeared. I missed her we had no contact.

"ROSALIE!" I squealed as soon as Alice was away.

"BELLA! I'm so, so, sorry! This was my entire fault, and if you never want to speak to me again I understand!" She flung her arms around me and dry sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't blame you. It's Alice's fault. Shh now." I soothed her before letting go and giving her to Jasper. Emmett had gone inside thankfully, no need for an awkward moment, they had broken up. And I guess Rosalie, Alice and Edward were still not talking. Then I seen the person I hadn't realised was there- Jalice.

"Oh hay Jalice. Long time no speak eh?!" I chuckled as I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I know! It's been too long! Oh Daddy!" She squealed and sprang into him. Moments later everyone was there- Carlisle, Esme, Caddie, Darrel, A new girl, Jess, Angela, Mike, Ben, Eric, Taylor, Lauren and loads more- and luckily I have added a few wrinkles, gotten contacts and a little bit of make- up I looked like an older me. It was basically the same with all the Cullens. Everyone greeted each other and the party begun.

"Bella, honey, we hope you could come back and live with us- we have missed you too much!" Esme wished. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Esme. Is Alice going to be coming back?" I asked.

A cloud of disappointment crossed her face. "Yes."

"I'll just have to put up with her then!" I smiled lamely. In the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie making no progress in talking to Emmett. Looks like I wouldn't be the only one having some trouble with relationships.

**(Guys there will be more action in the next chapter I promise I am just warming it up!) **


	13. a fight

**Chapter 13**

**Caddie's POV- **

Well to sum up Alice and Bella's reactions to one another was just plain jealousy. I knew there was trouble brewing. And I knew if anyone knew it would be Carissa- Carissa has a special ability to predict what a person or vampire is going to do next. It's not at all like Alice's power- Carissa's does not depend on decisions but she cannot see what's happening the next day, more importantly she does not see it she _feels it_.

"Carissa?" I asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked, turning away from Rosalie.

"What's happening with Alice and Bella?" I asked tentatively.

"They don't like the fact that each other are dating their husbands. They will break into a big argument in about 1 minute but that will just be it." She explained. I nodded watching Bella and Alice walk slowly towards each other. And as if on cue there was an argument.

**Alice's POV-**

Bella was walking over to me; hopefully it was to say hi. But of course it wasn't. She started to shout at me.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouted. I was dumfounded. What had I done? Okay I was going out with Edward- but she was dating Jasper so she was just as bad.

"I don't understand!" I mumbled.

"You're dating Edward- and now you want Jasper _as well_! You are such a slut!" She spat.

"No I don't! Bella I swear!" I defended myself weakly. It was no use- she slapped me. The whole room turned to look. I could see Mike and Jessica snickering.

"Oh right! Then why do you keep looking at Jasper like that?!" she was clenching and unclenching her fists now.

"Um, well, um... Why do you keep looking at Edward like that?!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Alice I look at him because I was surprised he had moved on so quickly- I didn't expect him to!" She stated.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. "Look Bella, I was prepared to forget about this whole thing. But if this is the way you feel you can split this family up for so much longer!"

"Oh." She blinked.

"Oh sorry. I should take that back- you won't be part of the family- and neither will Jasper and anyone who wants to live with you."

"Oh. Right." She was still dumfounded by my reaction- I would never say these things usually.

"You could at least learn to live with me- you don't have to like me, you just have to put up with me without any fighting. But I see that's impossible now!" With that I turned and walked away.

She said something I didn't want to hear after that. "Since you want me not to shout at you Alice. I will tell you something. Me and Jasper are engaged. And we are having a baby!"

**(Hey Guys Im sorry it's been so long. I have had so many stories to write and a lot of homework and revision! Im so sorry! But here is it- and yes I know Alice and Jasper were married and Edward and Bella were married- but for now, I am not saying it will stay this way, they are divorced! But it won't stay like this!)**


	14. Authers note :

**Author's note-**

Hey guys! This is an announcement that I am going to try and update my story more often! Since I have 4 stories going at once I am going to update them every once or twice a week. This will be the order I will update them-

**1. it's a love story **

**2. Family is forever **

**3. The Cullen's have MSN**

**4. Unforgettable love. **

There will be a sequel to it's a love story as what I planned in the first one was too long! It would need about 60 chapters! So it would be better if it was two stories! There might be a third but we shall see about that! 

Family is forever is the last in the adventures of Jalice sequel! And it is coming to an end! It was my first ever book series and I will miss doing it but I am afraid that I am running out of ideas for the series!

The Cullens have MSN will just be the same old. I would just like to say Kendall- my friend who helped- is creating a similar story to do with msn except its called celeb couples and I think you all know the basics on that!

Unforgettable love is what I really want to happen to me in my life haha! Im not sure if I will just do one story or more! Please don't send bad reviews saying that this isn't twilight! I know it isn't but what other category will it go under? Fricken gossip girl?!

The same goes for other stories if you don't like it why are you even bothering to read it?! So don't like it? Zip it- or I will not be happy! I do welcome some constructive criticism though! It helps me improve my story! So that his welcomed!


	15. Apologies

**Chapter 14**

**(Oh my god guys! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I am soooo sorry I have not been updating in OVER A MONTH! I am so so sorry! I know it is a pathetic excuse but I had loads of prelims and I got caught up in other stories! Right story time! Oh please don't hate Bella- she has a reason for being a bitch) **

**Alice's POV- **

She's what? SHE IS FRICKEN WHAT?!

"What. Did. You say?" I said slowly through gritted teeth.

"I think you heard me loud and clear!" Bella stated.

"You're pregnant... and engaged... with Jasper?" I repeated in a question. She nodded. This wasn't right. It just wasn't.... even if Bella was angry with me she would not do that to me. I mean I am dating Edward but I am not engaged to him.

"Well if people want to live with you they are very welcome to. But I have to say where I live its more peaceful." She smiled slyly at me. Oh how I wanted to rip her head off! Gah! I had to get out of here. I couldn't talk to Edward right now. I just had to go. Once I was out in fresh air I could finally breath- not that I needed to. I just did. But I was not on my own for long. Jasper had come to join me. Whaa! This was going to be fun....

"Hey." He smiled shyly.

"Hi, Jasper." I grinned. Tiring

"Look what Bella said..."

"I know was horrible cruel blah blah blah." I finished for him.

"Yes but not for the reason you think," He frowned before continuing, "- what she said... wasn't true. She said it to make you jealous. She was angry. But don't blame her. She's still really angry at you. I mean who wouldn't? Her best friend went behind her back and seen her boyfriend. You can understand that right? I mean I am still angry with you and Edward!"

"Yes Jasper I understand."

"Well, I just thought I'd better let you know. Give Bella time and she might forgive you. Maybe... maybe if you stopped seeing Edward then she will forgive you. And maybe if you do something _very_ nice to her."

I nodded. "I think you're right. But... what about you and Bella?"

"I think she wants to end it. It wasn't working out. But I'm giving her time for that." He smiled and patted my shoulder before walking back in. I sat on a step for a while before Emmett came out. Jeez I hadn't seen him in forever.

"Hey Allie Ballie Bee!" He grinned and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey brother bear!" I hugged him back.

"How you holding up?" He looked at me full of concern. Phwaah! That's weird for Emmett.

"I want my best friend back." I grimaced. I really did. I missed her. And I was prepared to do anything. Even if that meant to risk my family.

"Look, do you want me to go get her?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay."

With that Emmett took off back into the crowded party. I waited a few minutes before Bella came walking out. When she turned and saw me she was about to go back inside.

"No. Please don't." I whispered.

"What do you want?"

"I know the thing you told me was a lie. But I can understand why you did it. What I did was so horrible of me and I swear I thought about you the whole time. I am so, so sorry. I'm ending it with Edward Bella because I see what it does to you... and I am still in love with Jasper. But I will do anything to get you back. Even if it risks our family... even if I risk my... undead self."

Bella thought about this a while. "Look. Alice. I'm in the wrong too. Though you are more. But I shouldn't be dating Jasper because I know how much he means to you. Though it will take me a while to treat you like normal... I forgive you and I want us to slowly make it up."

Wow. "Thank you Bella. I understand how you feel and why you did this. Thank you so much." We gave each other a small hug before going back into the party. Our family was standing at the door expectantly. As soon as they saw the smiles on both of our faces their faces lit up and Rosalie rushed over.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do this! I went too far! And I guess I was just jealous!" She hugged us both.

"So I guess we will live in our old house?" I asked tentatively.

"We are moving back to Forks. Sam allowed us." Esme grinned.

"Oh that's even better." I grinned. And so we all were a family again.

**Guys don't worry this is NOT the last chapter. Next chapter is. And there will be a surprise for you! **


	16. READ! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER VIP NOTE!

Hey guys! This is a VERY important authers note that you NEED to read before the 5th of JANUARY! Okay so basically there's is nominations being picked on FanFic. And I would Like you to nominate my story (walmart one) for any three of these categories:

Best comical moment

Best comedy

Best story

Best fanfic in progress

Best Alice story

Best Emmett story

Best Cullen family story (Okay I know! There are some wolfs in it! But still)

Best OC story

Best family moment- Maybe! If you really think so!

Best brother/sister (siblings) moment

Okay so here is the sight info and instructions on how to nominate!-

Link: .net/topic/66481/20624122/1/

Okay people Here are the instructions- read carefully please!-

When you click on this link you will see instructions on how to nominate people this person that sent this is called DONTCALLMELEELEE! Okay so on it it says-

As we are almost in 2010, it would be cool to have our best stories of 2009.

_Here the list of categories. __**Read carefully!**__ (Is a very long post!)_

_- Best Author_

_- Best Story_

_- Best Tragedy/Angst_

_- Best Comedy_

_- Best Drama_

_- Best Action/Adventure_

_- Best Edward and Bella story_

_- Best Jacob and Bella story_

_- Best Cullen Family story_

_- Best Wolfpack story_

_- Best Alternative Universe story_

_- Best Alice story_

_- Best Rosalie story_

_- Best Bella story_

_- Best Renesmee story_

_- Best Carlisle and Esme story_

_- Best Jacob story_

_- Best Edward story_

_- Best Jasper story_

_- Best Emmett story_

_- Best Seth story_

_- Best Quil story_

_- Best Embry story_

_- Best Leah story_

_- Best Sam story_

_- Best Paul story_

_- Best Jared story_

_- Best Esme story_

_- Best Carlisle story_

_- Best OC story_

_- Best All Human story_

_- Best one-shot_

_- Best Crossover_

_- Best Villain_

_- Best Emotional Breakdown_

_- Best Family moment_

_- Best Sex scene (Lemon)_

_- Best Death_

_- Best Fight_

_- Best dream_

_- Best romantic moment_

_- Best brother/sister (siblings) moment_

_- Best comical moment_

_- Best father/mother-daughter/son moment_

_- Most original story concept_

_- Best fanfic in progress_

_- Best AH Alternative Universe_

_- Best Pre-Twilight_

_- Best Emmett x Rosalie_

_- Best New Moon Fanfic_

_- Best Jacob x Renesmee romance_

_- Best imprint story (any imprint couple)_

_- Best fanfic about the Volturi_

_- Best Alice x Jasper_

_- Best Eclipse Fanfic (Only stories that happened during Eclipse)_

_- Best Alternative couple, non-cannon couples_

_- Best Twilight fanfic (Only stories that happened during Twilight)_

_- Best Breaking Dawn Fanfic (Only stories that happened during Breaking Dawn)_

_- Best Post Breaking Dawn_

_- Best human story (Angela, Mike, Charlie, Billy, Emily, etc…)_

_- Best girlxgirl/boyxboy story_

_- Best Mystery/Horror story_

_- Best Leah x Jacob_

_So that's the list of all the categories. Now you do __**NOT**__ need to nominate stories in each category; just in the ones you want._

_To nominate you have to do it like this:_

_**Name of the fanfic to nominate:**_

_**Name of the author:**_

_**Nominate it for (write all the categories you nominate the fic for, they can be one or all):**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Link to the story:**_

_I __**won't**__ accept any nomination that isn't written this way. So please follow it._

_You can only nominate 2 stories in each category._

_You can nominate __**yourself**__, but only __**one**__ of your stories and that story in only 3 categories (the ones you want)._

_The nominations will close Jan 5th (you have 1 month)._

_Only the stories nominated more than 3 times in any category will participate. With this I mean, that if a story is 3 times nominated as "Best Story", but only 1 in "Best Author", the story will only participate in "Best Story"._

_As always, if any of you have a question, PM me (__don'tcallmeLeeLee__) or post the question here._

_~Stella ;D_

_p.s. I think I don't need to mention that the stories had to be written in 2009, right?_

_p.s.s If you think there should be another category let me know!_

You cannot miss this it's on the very top of the first page! Read that very carefully and do as you are told. To nominate at the corner of these instructions rule's etc there are two options "reply" and "Mod" Click on reply and then there you can nominate me! :D

In return I promise you quicker updates AND longer chapters and I will try and nominate you if there is time!

Thank you for your time! Please please nominate me!


	17. New Story!

Hey Guys! Okay this is a note to say I am writing another story.... I know right? Do I ever stop! I think I have 5/6 stories on the go at the moment! So adding another one is going to make the process slower! But if I don't start then I will forget about it so....! I will keep an organized plan from now on and give myself a maximum of two weeks to write each story! Does that sound fair? Okay so here are the details and the summary of the new story!

**Summary: **Bella is the most popular girl in school and is dating the hottest boy in school, Andrew. She's happy with her life. But then a group of hot werewolves prowls onto the scene. And guess what? Two of them imprint on Bella... and who are they? Paul and Jacob. And now Andrew is a werewolf. How the hell can Bella's life get so out of control? And who is she going to choose? BellaXPaul BellaXJacob BellaXAndrew

Okay so basically it's a double imprint story! And there will be Cullens in this! I just don't know what to put them as. Would anybody like to help me there, it will be much appreciated! And I would also like your views on who she should choose:

Jacob

Paul

Andrew

I was thinking of going for Paul but I would like other people's views! And what do you think the title should be? I won't be posting this story until I update my other stories and until you have given me some idea!

Thank you for reading... I know my notes are very boring to put up with but its for good cause :D


End file.
